Hay cosas que, simplemente, no cambian
by Alejandra95
Summary: Ambos hombres estaban temerosos, Kagome les hacía temblar como si una hoja de papel estuviese siendo sacudida. Cuando la azabache se enojaba era mejor alejarse, ese vago intento por salvar su vida, porque, aún al pasar los años, habían cosas que, simplemente, no cambiaban.


**Hay cosas que, simplemente, no cambian**

Y al final, había optado por dar una vuelta.

Totosai se montó en Mo-Mo como acostumbraba a hacerlo cada vez que decidía dar una vuelta por el amplio y hermoso Sengoku, aún a pesar de sus años de edad, disfrutaba de pasar gratos y relajadores momentos en las inmensidades del cielo junto con su mascota fiel.

Amaba esos momentos, cuando por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, se sentía pleno, se sentía joven. Le embriagaba la sensación de que podía comerse el mundo de un solo bocado como si fuera un adolescente en pleno proceso de descubrimiento, con las energías renovadas.

Suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa y poniendo a andar a Mo-Mo. Cuando las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron, pronunciadas arrugas marcaron su rostro, signo profundo de los largos años que pasaban por Totosai, más de los que eran recordados, pero el vigor de su alma alegre y picardiosa seguía tan latente como el propio latir de su corazón.

Mo-Mo surcó el cielo, tan despejado como un día verano, y el aire tan fresco como si el invierno se acercara, temeroso por ser rechazado. Totosai lanzó un suave suspiro al aire, rascando de vez en vez su casi nula cabellera blanca, tan maltratada como sus articulaciones al crujir, y miró bajó sus pies como los frondosos árboles se alzaban en la espera de ser admirados, de ser piropeados por alguien que se deleitara con su imagen desde arriba, desde lo alto del cielo.

Y Totosai lo hacía.

Y miró con más intensidad, detallando lo más que su vista le permitía el paisaje que le absorbía y lo transportaba a un mundo donde sólo había tranquilidad, y el suave cantar de los pájaros que por ahí danzaban eran la melodía de relajación, se sentía imperturbable. ¿Qué podía afectarle, o preocuparle en ese momento? Nada, ni siquiera el resurgir de la imagen de su ex-novia.

Pero cuando Totosai miró con más atención la imagen que se mostraba bajo sus pies, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco inmenso, tanto que sintió una leve punzada en su pecho. Había olvidado esa sensación, después de tantos años de soledad, después de que Cupido haya olvidado flecharle; la sensación se sentía tan nueva como si fuera primerizo, tan intensa como si el amor se alzara frente a sus ojos como una figura monumental.

Oh, por Dios. Era imposible, debía ser una broma de su visión. Pero cuanto más se acercaba para confirmar sus hipótesis, cayó en cuenta de que la mujer que veía era tan real como las mariposas que danzaban en su estómago y un poco más abajo. Totosai tragó duro y ordenó a Mo-Mo pisar tierra firme.

—¿M-Madelein…? —Susuró Totosai cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de la mujer, tan hermosa que el viejo evitaba babear en su lugar.

La mujer se sobresaltó, dejando caer el montón de hierbas y plantas que llevaba en una pequeña cesta y giró cautelosa su cuerpo, como si esperaba ver un demonio tras su persona.

—¡Ah, Totosai! No te he sentido llegar, me has asustado —Logró decir pocos segundos después de reconocerle, aliviada—. ¿Qué haces por estos lados, viejo Totosai? —Preguntó curiosa, sonriéndole y agachándose para recoger lo que había dejado caer.

—Si eres Madelein… Tu voz, tu cabello, tu sonrisa… ¡Eres tú! —Exclamó entusiasta, recorriéndole con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo atónito. Se acercó a ella, y al oler la suave fragancia de frambuesa que destilaba, supo que era ella—. ¡Madelein, estás viva! —Le dijo con su voz rasposa, acercándose a la mujer y atrapándola en un abrazo que insinuaba algo más que eso.

—¿T-Totosai, qué te sucede? Soy Kagome, no Madelein… —Explicó la azabache, confundida y perturbada por el momento—. ¿Totosai? —Le llamó cuando hizo el ademán de alejarse pero el viejo afianzó el abrazo, evitando que Higurashi escapara de sus brazos. Abrió la boca para volver a llamarlo, confundida, pero la cerró de golpe y sus mejillas se inflaron, rojas como la sangre, cuando Totosai buscaba colar una de sus manos por la parte trasera de su camisa y acariciarle ahí, en la espalda, con total atrevimiento—. ¡Ay, viejo pervertido! —Explotó, alejándose de golpe y mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Y le apuntó con el dedo índice, acusándole.

—¿Por qué me llamas Totosai, Madelein? Solías decirme Toti, en nombre de ese amor tan grande que nos teníamos… —Y una sonrisa, tan pícara como sus intenciones, se plantó en su rostro.

—¿Amor? ¡¿De qué hablas, Totosai?! Me estás confundiendo con alguien más… —le explicó la azabache mientras sus mejillas volvían a una tonalidad más normal—. Kagome, recuerda.

El viejo hizo oído sordo a sus palabras, estaba totalmente impactado al ver a su 'ex-novia' frente a él, después de tantos años… Y seguía tan hermosa, tan reluciente. Cuando se enteró de su muerte a manos de un demonio, Totosai sabía que la había perdido para siempre, pero ahora, todo era tan diferente. Y su imaginación volaba como si fuese un niño pequeño, con la diferente de que en sus pensamientos la palabra 'inocencia' no existía.

—¿Cómo es que estás viva, Madelein? ¡Ah, ya sé! Seguro has revivido para volver a mi lado y poder hacerle honor a ese gran amor que nos teníamos… Mi amada, Madelein… —Sus grandes orbes blancos brillaban como dos luceros en la oscuridad cuando repara su vista en Kagome.

Y la contemplaba, como si fuese un monumento humano digno de admiración.

—¡Totosai, ya basta! ¡Abre bien los ojos, soy Kagome!

—¿Kagome? No, tú no puedes ser la chiquilla esa, tu belleza es inigualable —Le dijo, acercándose otro poco más a ella con intenciones que no advertían nada bueno. Dio otro paso más y se apoderó nuevamente del cuerpo de Kagome. Y, entonces, su manó bajó ahí, a su parte trasera para acariciarle con total descaro en ese lugar.

Y tan rápido como se atrevió a posar su mano en ese lugar, un fuerte estruendo sacudió medio Sengoku y un poco más. La cara de Kagome vestía un fuerte color rojizo y su ceño yacía fruncido, sus manos en forma de puño con total molestia. Ay, Totosai era un atrevido.

—¡Eres un viejo verde! ¡Un pervertido, Totosai! —Explotó Kagome, mirándole como si quisiera enterrarlo con su propia mirada.

El viejo quien yacía con la cabeza volteada, con sus orbes tan abiertos como dos bolas de billar, parpadeó confuso, intentando incorporarse. Y cuando volvió su vista a la azabache, todo cambió.

—¿Kagome? Oh, sí eres Kagome… —Le dijo con una mueca de confusión, suspirando.

—¡Pues, claro que soy yo! ¡No soy una de tus ex-novias con las que te revolcabas! —Kagome, realmente, estaba furiosa.

Cuando Totosai estuvo por responderle algo, se escuchó como el montón de arbustos que los rodeaban se movían, demasiado fuerte y constante para ser producto de la brisa, y a los pocos segundos, InuYasha emergió de ellos, con una expresión que delataba seriedad y cierta pizca de preocupación.

—¿Kagome? ¿Por qué te has tardado tanto? —Le cuestionó, llegando hasta ella—. ¿Y por qué tanta gritería?

—¡Porque aquí, Totosai, me ha confundido con una tal Madelein y ha querido sobrepasarse conmigo! —Exclamó, acusando a Totosai como el responsable de sus alaridos.

InuYasha encaró una ceja y miró de manera acusadora al viejo. Y cuando Totosai vio su chispa asesina en sus orbes, temió lo peor.

—Ehh, InuYasha, lo puedo explicar… —Levantó las manos, en un intento de paz—. Tú sabes, los años no me ayudan mucho, sólo fue una pequeña confusión sin importancia…

—¡Me dijiste que querías hacerle honor al inmenso amor que nos teníamos! —Interrumpió Kagome, aún sonrojada por lo ocurrido.

—Bueno, es que en verdad pensé que eras Madelein… —Su voz se fue apagando cuando captó que InuYasha sacaba Tessaiga, con un vena crispando su frente.

—Viejo Totosai…

—¡Espera, InuYasha! ¡Mira! —Y sacó apresuradamente una foto de Madelein de su pantalón, un poco maltratada pero con la calidad suficiente para distinguir a la mujer de la fotografía—Mira que si se parecen.

El hanyou le arrebató la foto, mirando curioso, y sus ojos paseaban de la foto a Kagome, una y otra vez con total interés. Se colgó su espada en el hombro y dirigió su atención a Totosai.

—Sí que los años te están afectando, no se parecen en nada… —Se acercó a Higurashi, colocando la fotografía aún lado del rostro de la azabache para que se marcaran las diferencias entre ambas mujeres—. ¿Lo notas? Sí, tienen el mismo color de cabello, pero el de esta mujer se ve suave y bien cuidado, en cambio, el de Kagome, está hecho un nido de pájaros —dijo, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Además, la piel de esta mujer tiene color, tiene brillo, la piel de Kagome es tan pálida como la nieve. Y otra cosa, esta mujer…

—¡InuYasha, ya basta! —Le gritó, más enfurecida de lo que lo estaba en un principio—. ¡Eres un tonto!

—Feh, ¿por qué te pones así? Sólo digo la verdad —contoneó sus hombros—. ¿Verdad que si, Totosai?

El viejo, quien aún paseaba los ojos de la fotografía a la figura de Kagome como lo hacía InuYasha, asintió.

—Sí, tienes razón. Ha sido una terrible confusión, Madelein siempre ha sido una mujer muy hermosa.

—Feh, te lo dije. No se parecen en nada…

—¡InuYasha! ¡Siéntate! —Sentenció Kagome, tan molesta como un toro que es apuñalado, viendo satisfecha como el hanyou se hundía a varios metros en el suelo—. Hombres… —refunfuñó, tomando la cesta con hierbas en sus manos y caminando lejos de ese lugar.

—Eh, Kagome, ¡¿a dónde vas?!

—¡Me largo de aquí, InuYasha! Tú y Totosai pueden quedarse para seguir admirando la foto de Madelein.

A medida que la azabache caminaba, se podía notar el aura enfurecida que la envolvía, más tenebrosa que la de un demonio. Ambos hombres temblaron en su lugar.

—Parece que se ha enojado mucho… —Susurró Totosai, intentando apaciguar la piel de gallina que le invadió en ese momento.

—Sí, Kagome es bastante delicada cuando se trata de que le digan la verdad de las cosas… —La voz de InuYasha tembló un poco, al paso que se sacudía la tierra y guardaba su espada—. Creo que mejor daré una vuelta antes de volver…

—Te acompaño…

Ambos hombres estaban temerosos, Kagome les hacía temblar como si una hoja de papel estuviese siendo sacudida. Cuando la azabache se enojaba era mejor alejarse, ese vago intento por salvar su vida, porque, aún al pasar los años, habían cosas que, simplemente, no cambiaban.


End file.
